The present invention relates to remote control units, and more particularly, to remote control units which have simplified operation and are compact.
Many devices, such as television receivers, VCR's, radios and compact disc players, are available which can be remotely controlled by the user. Often the remote control units for such devices can be overly complicated for many users, e.g., a proliferation of buttons, as well as being bulky, especially if many buttons are used. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a remote control unit which has a simplified operation and is more compact.